


What Lies Beneath

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ reminisces with Kate about a night long ago. Takes place during the seventh season, but the flaskback is season four.





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is my first West Wing fic. I'm big on Josh/Donna stories, I can't really imagine them not together, so imagine my surprise when a Josh/CJ inspiration hit me? Go figure. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

CJ, Carol, Kate, Nancy, and Margaret had been at the Hawk and Dove since leaving a near by restaurant hours earlier. It was something they did on occasion, a ladies night out of sorts. The evening usually panned out in the same manner; they’d head to a local restaurant and quickly eat a companionable meal before, heading over to the pub to let their hair down, so to speak.

The evening was slowly winding down. Nancy and Carol had already left for the night, leaving CJ, Margaret, and Kate to discuss the merits of a Caesar salad versus a Waldorf salad. Kate wasn’t going to budge on the Waldorf, that was plain as day to CJ, but Margaret continued to defend the all mighty Caesar. Soon though, even CJ’s loyal assistant realized her vigilant assaults were for naught, as Kate wasn’t going to be swayed.

“Well, I’m gonna call it a night,” Margaret explained as she stood downing the rest of her drink as she did so.

“Night, see you tomorrow,” CJ smiled.

“Night.” Kate Harper said just before taking a sip of her white Russian.

The assistant to the White House Chief of Staff gathered her purse while slipping on the pumps she’d taken off upon their arrival that lay beneath the table, and departed the Hawk and Dove, a favorite watering hole of the White House senior staffers.

“I guess we’re the lone hold outs.” Kate shrugged at CJ

“Wimps,” CJ chastised.

Kate just laughed in response. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” the Chief of Staff replied.

“You think an office romance can actually work?”

CJ thought hard before answering, “I do.”

“Really?” Kate was somewhat surprised by her friends positive response.

“I do, but it depends on the individuals. You want to make sure the couple isn’t within the same lineage.”

When Kate threw her a confused look, CJ continued, “Neither party should be in a position to fire the other.”

“Right, Like Josh and Donna.”

“Exactly like Josh and Donna.”

“You think those two are finally together?”

“Haven’t the foggiest.” CJ took a pull on her beer.

“I never could understand what she sees in him.” Kate stated more then questioned. Although CJ took is as a question.

“Oh, I don’t know. Josh has a certain appeal, in a Neanderthal sort of way.”

“Too…god, I don’t even know. Too egotistical perhaps. Although, Neanderthal does fit,” Kate chuckled.

“Okay, egotistical he is, but you know, Josh Lyman might just astonish you, Kate. There’s a sweet, sensitive soul hiding inside that he rarely lets people see.”

“Maybe, but still. Could you just imagine him in the sack? Grab, mount, release, gloat, noooo thank-you.” She finished ordering another drink when the waitress walked by. Turning back to CJ, Kate was stunned to see a gigantic smile on her face.

“Oh my God! CJ, did you and Josh…”

When she didn’t receive a response, Kate squeezed CJ’s arm, which lay resting on the table. “CJ?”

“What?”

“Did you?”

The smile returned to the older woman’s face, “And if we did?”

“Details!”

“Kate.”

“No, CJ, were you guys…like an item?”

CJ couldn’t help but snort at that question. “No, of course not.”

“Of course not…so you guys had a one night stand?”

“It was a…yeah, I guess so.”

“Holy…I don’t believe this! How’d that go?”

CJ’s expression drifted. She hadn’t thought about that night in a long, long time. Oddly enough, it was a fond memory. If she hadn’t experienced it for herself, she too would think of Josh Lyman’s skills in the bedroom as Neanderthal, just as Kate obviously did. She’d never told anyone about that evening and she was pretty sure Josh hadn’t either.

“It was great actually. Mr. Ego would definitely surprise you, Kate.”

“Wow! So, it was good!”

“Oh yeah, it was very good!” CJ emphasized the word good.

“CJ, you’ve got to spill it.”

Seeing how Josh no longer worked at the White House, and more importantly, wasn’t her subordinate now that she held the position once occupied by Leo McGarry, she didn’t see the harm in letting Kate have the details.

“It started here actually.”

“Here, at this table?”

“No, here at this bar. After a very long hard week and I mean a week that seemed to last for a month. It was just about to get even harder. Especially for Josh.” CJ said by way of explanation.

~~WW~~

 

“The DNC would never allow it.” Josh admonished.

“Maybe….”

“No,” Josh cut Toby off, “won’t happen.”

“Josh…”

“Guys, knock it off, enough of the shop talk.” CJ pleaded, “I feel a headache coming on and this conversation definitely isn’t helping.”

Toby allowed his train of thought to immediately fall by the wayside. 

“I’m just saying…” Josh tried to explain.

“Josh, you finish that thought and I’ll make you disappear without a trace.”

Snapping his mouth shut, he wondered who CJ would enlist to help her accomplish that task. He was sure there were a few people in the city that would relish such a job.

“Thank-you.” She eyed him.

“Welcome.”

“Well, that’s it. I’m heading out.”

“What? Home!”

“Home. You know, the place that houses my clothes, furniture, personal affects…”

“Oh yeah, I think I have one of those, too.” Josh chuckled. “Night.”

“Good-night, you two should go home, too. A good nights sleep would do wonders for us all.”

“Should, but I want to stay for a little longer. I’m feeling human at the moment. Feels nice.” CJ replied.

Toby smiled at the White House Press Secretary, totally understanding her sentiments. There were days when the stress of his job could make him feel like a mountain lion. At least he didn’t have to go out and face the press every day. Responding to tough questions and more often than not, ridiculous and mundane ones as well.

“So Suzy Sunshine, what are we going to do with ourselves?” CJ turned her attention to Josh when Toby left.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Josh just shrugged his shoulders as he pulled on his beer.

“You’re a Yale and Harvard graduate, a Fulbright scholar, and you can’t come up with something to do on our first free night in like…years!”

“Okay, lets go to your place and make prank phone calls to Mary Marsh.” He grinned, both dimples making an appearance.

“Why my place?”

“In case she has caller ID.”

Laughing, CJ replied, “You’re an idiot.”

“What happened to Yale, Harvard…”

“What? Idiots don’t go to Yale?”

“Did you just call me by a girl’s name?”

“Yeah.”

Raising his eyebrows Josh just replied with his usual, “Uh ‘kay.” Then followed up with, “You know, it’s a good thing you’re a girl.”

“Is that so?”

“So!”

“And if I wasn’t…what would you do? Ask me to meet you outside to finish this?”

“Something like that.”

“I would so kick your ass, Lyman.”

“Probably.”

CJ joined Josh’s laughter, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Where we going?” 

“My place.”

“Why?”

“Don’t we have a phone call to make?”

“You’re evil, you know that?”

“Yes.”

&&&&

“I have beer or vodka.” CJ yelled from her compact kitchen.

“Beer.”

“Bottle or glass?”

“Bottle.” He replied while removing his jacket placing it on the back of a chair as he walked by before sliding onto her sofa. 

CJ shed her shoes as she walked towards the couch.

“How do you wear those things?” he asked while watching her slip out of her high heels and rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up to mid forearm.

“Grin and bare it.” She handed him his beer and plopped down beside him.

Josh just shuddered before lifting his drink to his mouth.

CJ pulled her legs up and underneath her bottom. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the sofa.

“That headache didn’t show up, did it?” he asked, absent-mindedly reaching over and placing his hand on the top of her head massaging it lightly.

“No, thank god. I’d hate to end up going to bed and sleeping off a headache on a night when I can stay up and relax like a regular adult.”

“I know the feeling. You ever think it’d be like this?” he asked while taking his hand away and resting it on the back of the couch.

“Not really. I figured it’d be busy and hectic, but didn’t really know what else to expect. You?”

“Nah, I guess I feel the same. It’s great though, isn’t it?”

Turning to face her friend, CJ smiled, “Yeah, it is! And to think we’re hoping to do it for another four years.” She absent-mindedly unfolded one of her legs out from underneath her and began to knead her foot.

“Here, let me.” Josh placed his beer on the coffee table and pulled CJ’s foot into his lap. 

“No, Josh. That’s sweet, but really…”

“CJ, be quiet. It’s no big deal.”

CJ stopped the struggle to free her foot once Josh’s hands began to massage the tired, aching foot. Allowing her head to fall back on the sofa once again, she snuggled into the corner and concentrated on allowing the stress to dissolve from her body. As she began to relax she realized how awkward this situation would feel with Toby, or Sam, or Leo. Oh yeah, definitely weird with Leo. Not with Josh though.

That realization shocked her for a brief moment, only until she gave it some serious thought. With the other men at work, what you saw was what you got, but not Josh. Yeah, some things he wore on his sleeve. Like his ego, his cockiness, his intellect, the list ran on really. But deep down inside, Josh Lyman, Deputy White House Chief of Staff, is a sensitive, caring, sweet man, and as it turns out, a great masseuse. She thought to herself

After working her foot over for a good five minutes Josh commanded, “Okay, give me the other one.”

Without really thinking about it CJ presented her other foot in Josh’s lap. He took it into his hands and slowly and methodically began to press the pads of his thumbs into the ball of her foot. Slowly, he slid his thumbs down the length of her foot and back up again. The procedure took about four minutes. That’s when the unthinkable happened. The White House Press Secretary let out a moan.

“Mmm, Josh, that feels good.”

The words sent a jolt through his body, it had been a long time since he’d brought a woman to moan, longer then he cared to remember, he almost froze, but when he took a quick glance he noticed her eyes were closed. He was thankful for that. He was sure that if she’d seen the brief shock that had registered across his face it would have made them both uncomfortable. He was positive that she hadn’t realized how husky, breathy, and sexy her voice had sounded.

The major problem was his groin had heard it loud and clear. It was starting to react to her all on its own. Which he figured could prove embarrassing if she noticed, so he decided the best plan of action was to continue his assault on her foot. That’s why his next move shocked him.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own and started to slowly knead their way up and over her ankle and then ever so slowly slid along her calf. He found it muscular and for whatever reason it wasn’t helping the situation.

His groin twitched and he closed his eyes. This can’t be happening. This is CJ, the woman who threatened less than an hour earlier to make him disappear without a trace, okay so she was kidding about that, but she could make it happen if he ever gave her a real reason to do it. He imagined having sexual thoughts about her would justify such violent actions.

“Oh Josh!” 

Oh god, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening. Mr. Happy shouldn’t be listening to this. Why is he listening to her? Josh figured he should stop massaging her, but he knew that would only complicate things, because then she’d notice the developing bulge between his legs. 

For her part, CJ had noticed the excited tone in her last words and wondered where they had come from? She was also quite sure her face was turning an appalling shade of pink. For crying out loud she told herself, this is Josh Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff. Your verbal sparring partner, why was she getting so turned on? He was only giving her a foot rub for Christ sake. And why the hell was he working his way up my leg? Is he doing it on purpose? She decided once coherent thoughts returned to her, she was going to beat the crap out of him.

That had made her feel better, even brought a small smile to her lips, until she’d moved her foot slightly towards his abdomen. That’s when her face must have turned bright red for sure. She could feel the heat radiating on her face. She fleetingly decided if she brought attention to her leg, and Josh’s hands continuing their journey up, that possibly it would bring an end to this…this…whatever it was. 

After all her foot had only moved a miniscule amount, but it had been enough. It had caressed his growing member. OH MY GOD! She thought. He’s hard. Josh Lyman, is sitting on my couch, rubbing my leg, getting a hard on. What the hell is going on? She had to do something. She had always been a woman of action. She could handle this crisis? She manhandled the press on a daily basis, surely to god she could handle Josh Lyman’s swollen penis. Okay, maybe that wasn’t exactly the wording she was looking for in this situation.

Quickly moving her foot back to its original spot on his lap she raised her head, opened her eyes and cleared her throat, “Uh…I’m…uh…sorry about that.” Great that was the best she could come up with, what was she twelve?

“No problem.” He replied, although CJ was positive it sounded more like a squeak.

“Maybe I should…you know…go.” He stopped his ministrations and started to get up.

“No, it’s okay, Josh. At least finish your beer.” She placed a hand on his arm and both her feet firmly on the floor.

“Kay.”

The two sat in silence drinking. Neither one exactly knowing how to relieve the discomfort of what had just happened between them.

“How’s your niece?” Josh finally asked.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Look Josh, I’m really sorry about…”

“CJ, you don’t have to apologize for anything. It should be me. I mean, I don’t know what happened there. It’s not like I’m fifteen and can’t control myself or anything. It was just, I don’t know. This is weird, isn’t it?”

CJ finally let out a much-needed belly laugh, allowing the stress brought on by her sudden sexual awareness of her co-worker. “Yeah, it is.” She let out a final snort.

Rolling his eyes, Josh responded, “I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels odd.”

“That wasn’t an oddity I felt.” CJ laughed again.

“CJ!”

“What? I’m sorry, Josh, but I have to get some mileage out of this.”

“It’s your fault!”

“Mine!”

“Yeah. Like how am I suppose to react when a beautiful woman starts moaning my name?” 

CJ stopped laughing and looked at her guest with all seriousness, “Josh, you really can be sweet.”

“Don’t start with that.”

“It’s true. Here I am laughing at you and you call me beautiful.”

“Why is it women can always filter out the stuff that flatters them?”

“Maybe we don’t hear it enough so we cling to it when we do.”

Again the room fell silent as they both pulled on their beer bottles. CJ contemplating why she just said what she had. She might have felt her statement was true, but why on earth would she give Josh Lyman of all people such a glimpse at her vulnerability.

“And you call me an idiot.”

“Pardon me?”

“I can guarantee you, CJ, you wouldn’t be starved for those words if we…well you know…if we were together.”

She hoped her surprise wasn’t displayed across her face for the world to see, well okay, Josh to see. That was the last thing she’d expected him to say. This really was turning into a strange evening. He was after all the man that she so enjoyed verbally sparring with. Where was his fight tonight? Had it been left at the bar, at the White House? This whole part of the evening was throwing her equilibrium off. 

As if her feelings weren’t a dead give away of that very fact, her hands outed her seconds later. When she knocked her bottle over reaching for it sending the bottle and its contents to the floor. She and Josh reached for it at the same time, his hand coming to rest on top of hers, on top of the bottle.

“I should get a cloth to wipe that up.”

“Yeah.” Josh agreed, his mouth only inches from hers. He didn’t really know what had come over him in the last half-hour or so. His instincts were screaming at him to get the hell out of CJ’s apartment as fast as his feet would carry him, but another part of his anatomy was definitely yelling a much different story.

He leaned in and grazed her mouth with his. He expected her to slap him, yell at him, maybe even laugh at him, anything except what turned out to be her response. She opened her mouth to him, letting him slip his tongue in and tangle with hers. A moan escaped from one of them, he wasn’t sure if it had been him or her.

Reaching up, he placed his right hand along her jaw, drawing her in closer. When that advancement hadn’t resulted in any bodily harm being inflicted upon him, he slowly worked his left hand around to the back her neck along her hair line, gently bringing her with him when he leaned back on the couch. 

“CJ…” 

“Shh Josh.” She placed a hand on his chest before caressing her way to his shoulder. She let out a moan, having never realized how well toned Josh’s body was, and she found herself enjoying the discovery. Feeling his muscles underneath his shirt brought her unexpected and unexplained pleasure.

Reaching up she started to loosen his tie. Suddenly, she needed him. Nothing short of a nuclear explosion could stop her from having her way with this particular elitist, Harvard, fascist, missed-the-Dean's-list-two-semesters-in-a-row, Yankee jackass.

Once she’d discarded his tie, Josh brought a hand up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He’d never understood why having his top button done up while not wearing a tie annoyed him, but it did, especially in the midst of becoming intimate with a woman.

CJ broke their kiss when she pulled away from his mouth and moved along his jaw line. Now this was one physical feature of the man that she had always admired. His jaw was strong and she could always tell when he’d made a decision that was set in stone, by the rigidity it. Feeling it beneath her lips left her chest tingling. When Josh finally let out a groan of his own, the tingling grew more prominent, as did her nipples, which were growing hard against her blouse.

Josh opened his eyes as he brought his arms up and started running his hands in small circles along her back. Deciding she too needed to be released from her jacket, he reached around to the front bringing his hands between them. Having seen CJ in this particular suit many, many times previously, he knew the jacket consisted of only one button. He quickly found it, undid it and parted the material. Bringing his arms to her shoulders he managed to shed her of it without it breaking her nibbles along his jaw, which she was now slowly running down along his neck.

Closing his eyes, he promptly went back to running his hands along her back. The sensation of her mouth on his neck was making him grow harder and harder by the second. Suddenly, he realized CJ’s mouth was no longer nibbling him, she’d climbed onto him and was sitting in his lap her legs straddling him. He opened his eyes lifting his head off the back of the couch just as she started to undo the rest of his shirt buttons. 

Bringing his hands up to either side of her face, he started to caress her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes lifted from his shirt and locked with his. He brushed some of the hair from her face and she was taken aback at the sensuousness of it all. 

Meeting Josh’s gaze, CJ noticed for the first time how deliciously brown in color they were. Why had she never noticed that before, was she that inattentive she wondered. Must be, she’d never noticed his muscles before either. But then, that’s understandable because she’d never been in a position to caress them before. But now, she couldn’t wait to get his shirt off and take an actual look at those muscles, never mind run her hands along them. Just thinking about it made her lick her lips in anticipation. She ultimately managed to get his shirt undone and spread it apart only to encounter an undershirt.

Josh not only moaned at the site of her tongue sneaking out of her mouth and running along her now slightly swollen lips, but had actually brought about a small buck of his hips, making CJ lose her balance and fall against his chest. 

When she started to push herself off of him, he drew his arms around her and held her to his chest. “Stay.” He commanded.

She was surprised to hear the desire in his voice. A fact that made her stomach flip- flop. This was a side of him she’d never seen before and it was turning her on in earnest. With their initial kiss she’d wondered what the hell they were doing and why they were doing it, but know she didn’t care about the why’s or wherefores of the situation they were in, she just wanted to get naked with him.

“I think we’re both way over dressed for this party.” He commented as if reading her mind.

Testing the waters, just in case he wasn’t ready to let her go yet, she slowly lifted herself off his chest and sat up. She began undoing the buttons of her blouse. When she finished and began parting the fabric, his hands joined hers. Helping her slide the silky material down her arms and finally throwing it to the floor. His shirt quickly followed hers.

She reached down and tugged his undershirt out of his pants. While she slid it up his chest he lifted his hands over his head allowing her to pull it up and fling it to the floor it landing on top of her jacket. Her eyes automatically dropped to his bare chest. Her hands drew up and ran along his sternum then down to the center of his chest, ultimately twirling the hair with one of her fingers. Perfect was the word that came to her mind. 

Josh once again let his head fall to the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Loving the feel of her long slender fingers exploring his chest. He couldn’t imagine how they’d feel on other parts of his anatomy, but was sure by the end of the evening he’d know. He also wondered what had happened to his voice? Why was he not talking, it was so unlike him to keep so quiet. CJ too for that matter, maybe they both feared an actual voice would lift them from the fog they found themselves in.

He released a small hiss when he felt her lips replace her hands. She was tracing small kisses along his scar. Reaching up, he cupped her breasts, running both his thumbs across her nipples, which were forming into even harder peaks against the fabric of her bra.

“God Josh…” she whispered against his body before sucking on the scar tissue left by the bullet that had entered his body all those years ago.

The sensations along the skin of that area no longer felt like the rest of his body. A fact that had more often than not bothered him, in fact, he’d never let Amy touch it, let alone place her mouth anywhere near it. But with CJ it was different. The intimacy of that scar ran deep. CJ knew the impact the blemish had had on him, the emotional ugliness of it all, so there were no questions asking him how it had felt, had he been scared, did it still hurt? CJ just accepted it as a part of him.

For her part CJ hoped the look of shock hadn’t registered on her face when she came across the area of his bullet wound. She hadn’t forgotten about the assassination attempt, but it was no longer at the forefront of her everyday thoughts. Seeing the physical remains of that day quickly brought remorse and guilt. How could she have continued on with everyday life so easily? While Josh saw the remains of it everyday. He would never be able to escape a mad mans crazed act. Man, that’s a laugh she thought. Not only had his actions not made him a man his actual age hadn’t either.

Feeling her guilt building she did the only thing she could think of in the way of an apology. She trailed small wet kisses up and down the long scar and around the circle that was the bullet wound while Josh continued his assault on her breasts. God his hands were perfect. Not exactly tender but not rough either. How did he know what the best pressure was for her? And the motion, slow circles around her nipples with his index fingers and then brushing across the buds with his thumbs. The sensation was exhilarating. She let out a loud gasp when he finally pinched both tips between said forefingers and thumbs and slowly tweaked and gently pulled on them. She gave his scar one final kiss and lifted her head to look up at him.

Sensing her gaze, Josh opened his eyes looking down at her. A slow smile spread across her lips. “Why don’t we move to the bedroom, I’m sure we’d be more comfortable.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Slipping from his lap CJ got to her feet taking one of his hands in hers, leading him down the hall to her room, she walking backward and he forward, continuing to lavish each other’s mouth during their journey. When they reached their destination, she flipped a switch illuminating the lamp sitting on her bedside table before turning to face him again. A soft glow spread across the room. She hoped he didn’t mind a little light. She always enjoyed being able to see her partner in bed.

Josh quickly took charge letting her hand drop out of his. Bringing his arms around her, he sought out the clasp of her bra and expertly unfastened it. He took hold of the straps pulling them down her arms, dropping his eyes to her breasts as they were slowly freed from the confines of the fabric.

CJ closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see his reaction when he realized her bra had been slightly padded. She assumed correctly that since she’d never looked at Josh in a sexual way until tonight that he’d probably never noticed how small her breasts were until this very moment. She didn’t always wear padded bras, but every so often the cut and lines of one of her outfits pretty much called for it.

Josh observed CJ’s body stiffen a bit when his eyes lowered to her breasts. He glanced up to her face and noticed her eyes were shut and her face had a stern set. Who knew that CJ Gregg, leader of the man-devouring club could have self-doubt about herself? He thought this fact was kind of funny, but certainly knew this was not the time to break into a smirk, let alone laugh out load. He never did understand why women were so self-conscious about their breasts. Well, okay, maybe he could because men, and he hated to admit this, could be pigs when it came to this part of a woman’s body. But in reality, when push came to shove, what most men truly wanted was a woman who enjoyed a man paying attention to her breasts. It didn’t matter what their size, what was important was her reaction to what her partner was doing to them.

Wanting CJ to know her size, or lack there of, didn’t matter to him, he did what came naturally, and took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it. Hearing her quick gasp and subsequent moans and shoving her hands into his hair, he figured she’d understood his unspoken thoughts on the subject. He gently took the nipple between his teeth and pulled. Feeling her body shiver, he brought his hand up to her other breast and mimicked his mouths movements with his fingers. He was rewarded for his efforts.

“OH God, Josh, God that’s…Oh god.” CJ growled.

Her hands lowered to his belt buckle and quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper. She gently pulled his pants and let them slide to the floor once she’d gotten them past his hips. Josh stepped out of his trousers quickly dispensing them with a swift kick then pushed his lower body into hers slowly rotating his hips against her womanhood.

Lowering his hands he quickly rid her of her skirt. Feeling the sensation of her panty hose he wanted to yell at her for having worn them in the first place. He hated the things. Granted, women’s legs always looked great in them, he always found them a huge hindrance when he wanted to get physical with the opposite sex. Letting her nipple slowly slip from between his lips, he looked her in the eyes.

“Can we get rid of those?”

“Absolutely. They’re just in the way.” She took a few steps backward.

Josh’s breath caught when CJ took her panties down with her nylons. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along his upper lip. Watching it, CJ’s sex instantly became hot and wet. 

He brought his eyes up to hers, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. After all, this was CJ. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure. You?”

Nodding his head up and down he removed his boxers. 

This time it was CJ’s eyes that lowered. Wow, she thought. Josh Lyman is standing here naked. And what a fine specimen he is. How the hell had she missed this? Of course the suits he’s always wearing aren’t the best indication of what lies beneath she reasoned. 

He took the few steps it took to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I think that bed is calling our names.” His dimples appeared with his smile.

“What are we waiting for then?”

“Beats me.” He laughed as he launched them both onto her mattress, making sure he landed on the bottom as not to hurt her with his weight.

CJ joined his laughter, enjoying his sudden playfulness. 

“You, Mr. Lyman, are an enigma.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, yes you are.” CJ played once again with the hair on his chest while looking down at him.

“Why, because I can be sweet?”

“Yes. Plus, I don’t know. You’re different.”

Josh started running a hand through her hair. “Different?”

“Hmm.”

“I guess enigma is better than a jackass.” He smiled.

“A little.” She teased.

Reaching up, Josh touched her lips with his, sending a tingling sensation all along her body right to the center of her sex. The excitement it brought made CJ grind her hips into his hardened member. 

Her movements nearly did Josh in. Feeling himself getting even harder than he thought imaginable, Josh reversed their positions so CJ was now beneath him. He slowly left a trail of feather light kisses along her jaw, down her neck, across her shoulder blade to the swell of her left breast. His tongue slowly began to trail circles around her nipple, drawing a moan from within her.

CJ ran her hands through Josh’s hair and arched her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. “Hmm…Josh… god that’s…” She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Never would she have believed that this very situation was capable. Just then one of Josh’s fingers began to mimic his mouth’s movements on her previously free breast which made her lower region squirm.

She reached down and took his member into her hand. At first Josh jerked but quickly gave way to the sensation it brought. “CJ….” Was all he could manage, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on making her feel good. He had to admit it was difficult with her touching him like she was.

CJ loved the feel of his shaft in her hand. He was rock hard and full, very full. She couldn’t help but look very forward to its later activities. She ran her fingernail along its rough underside making him buck and groan. “God, CJ.”

Letting her nipple slip out of his mouth, he retraced his earlier kisses back up to her mouth, while his hand left her breast and slowly began to caress its way down the length of her body. He ran it along her hip and back up to her waist, only to run it back down again. 

“You’re skin is so soft.” He breathed into her ear before taking its lobe into his mouth. 

CJ continued to squirm, knowing his hand was getting closer and closer to reaching the spot she so desperately wanted him to touch. The sound of his voice in her ear startled her a bit. They’d been relatively quiet until this point. Hearing him speak had had a profound affect, she was getting hotter and hotter and wetter and wetter.

“Josh…”

“Hmm.” He was kissing the skin behind her ear.

“I…Oh…”

Moving his hand slightly, Josh’s hand found the curls of her pubic bone. When she gasped, he smiled. No one would ever believe CJ Gregg could be rendered speechless so easily, not that he planned on telling anyone about this very private moment between himself and the White House Press Secretary.

His hand slowly moved downward finally reaching its destination. Running his finger lightly and slowly along her folds brought a sigh from her. While moving his head down a bit, he was kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met he slipped a finger into her wet center.

CJ bucked. “Josh…I need…God.”

He loved how wet she was already and began slipping a couple fingers in and out of her core. CJ for her part had stopped her ministrations on his dick, which he was happy about. He knew he couldn’t have handle much more of it without coming in her hand, something he didn’t particularly want to do.

At that moment his thumb reached up and rubbed across her clit, sending CJ deeper into oblivion. Looking at her face, he loved the look of ecstasy he saw. Her head was tilted slightly back; she was biting her bottom lip. Her throat and chest were both glowing a soft pink color. At that point he was happy CJ had turned on the lamp when they’d come into the room. The next time she was yelling at him in his office about something stupid he’d done he would picture her like this and maybe it would take the sting out of her words.

Noticing her breath was getting shorter and deeper he took his fingers out from within her taking her clit between his thumb and forefinger. 

“JOSH, Please!” CJ bucked.

He began rolling the hardened nub between his fingers, making CJ suck in a mouthful of air. She thought for sure that she was going to die a very pleasant death when Josh expertly began rolling, pinching and pulling on her clit, making her toes curl. Who knew that this man’s ego could allow him the selflessness of pleasuring a woman in bed like this?

Hadn’t a girl’s night out years ago become very undignified when the women making up the White House Senior Staff and or its assistants speculated about their male counter parts prowess in the sack. Yes, the consensus was Josh Lyman would be just as self-centered in bed, as he was out. Boy, how far off the mark they had been about that.

Suddenly CJ realized the warmth of Josh’s bodies length was no longer beside her, which brought her out of her thoughts about a previous girl’s night out. Josh was in the process of going down on her. Lifting her head off her pillow she looked down the length of her body to see him placing feather light kisses along her abdomen and into the curls of her pubic hair. Lifting her knees up, she broke his advancement.

“Josh, you’re not going to…,” she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t that a bit…”

Hearing the doubt in her voice as well as seeing it in her eyes, Josh lifted himself up and leaned back on his heels. “What’s wrong, CJ?”

“I…its…its just…this is going to sound silly, but isn’t that a little intimate?”

Josh couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “Um, yeah, but like you just implied, isn’t what we’re engaging in here all rather intimate?”

CJ let out a small chuckle, “Yes, but its just…we’ve never…That’s something I’ve never done the first time with anyone.”

“Oh. I see.” Josh replied, trying not to let the small panic rising within his chest take hold. The panic hadn’t appeared because they’d hit this small bump, but more from the words she’d just spoken. She’d said first, implying there would be a second, third, or even forth, he hadn’t thought beyond the here and now. Maybe she didn’t mean it like that he reasoned with himself.

Quickly recovering his composure his negotiating skills took over, “Don’t you enjoy it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I don’t see the problem. We’re two consenting adults. You enjoy receiving it and I enjoy giving it. No big deal, right?”

“I suppose, it’s just…a lot of trust is needed for that.” 

“You don’t trust me?”

“I guess I do, otherwise we wouldn’t be naked in my bed.”

Another smile spread across his face and his voice became very gentle, “then my dear CJ, I suggest, you lie back, relax, and enjoy.”

Feeling a sense of peace come about her she did as suggested and placed her head back down on the bed, but unable to relax as much as she wished. Despite the fact that she enjoyed this act, she didn’t normally engage in it the first time out with someone. And this situation was much different. This was not a relationship in the making, there wasn’t going to be another time. She knew it, and she was pretty sure Josh knew it, too.

After watching her place herself into her previous position, Josh lowered himself back down again. Knowing she was skeptical he wanted to allow her the time to get used to the idea so began his journey around her naval area. 

His tongue circled it and once again he placed feather light kisses across her abdomen. While slowly working his way down to her core, he licked, nipped and sucked her smooth skin. He finally moved toward her inner thigh placing soft kisses along it. He heard her moan despite knowing she was still a bit tense. Knowing she enjoyed oral sex was the only thing that kept his courage up. 

He had no idea why he wanted this so much. Yes, he enjoyed it, but maybe he should have allowed her the choice of saying no. Was he being a jerk? God, why allow self doubt in now he asked himself. He could smell her musk and it was getting to him. He decided this was just a part of foreplay that he enjoyed way too much to give it up that easily. If she had insisted he not perform oral sex on her he would have honored that, but he was glad she’d surrendered.

Truth be known this was his favorite part of sex entirely. There was something about bringing a woman to orgasm with his mouth that floored him beyond reason. CJ was right; it truly was the most intimate act relying on complete surrender and trust. Maybe that’s what turned him on so much, the trust bestowed upon him to perform this. 

Finally he let his tongue run along her folds. CJ bucked at the first contact of his warm mouth and a moan soon followed. This brought about a groan from him. He ran his tongue back down, using his fingers to part her folds slightly and slowly entered her. Wiggling his tongue back and forth inside her. CJ’s hands grabbed her bedspread bunching it up in her fists. 

“Josh…oh…god.”

The sensations swirling within CJ made her arch her hips, wanting nothing more than for Josh to be deeper inside her. Suddenly she felt her toes begin to heat. The feeling began to run along her feet and slowly up her legs. Soon her head was thrashing from side to side. The man truly knew how to use his tongue. 

She almost felt embarrassed when she heard herself whimper when he removed it from inside her but soon didn’t mind the cool air against her center when his tongue ran up along her folds and placed a kiss on her clit. For a moment she thought she forgot how to breathe. But when he kissed her again, she blew out a mouth full of air. When he took her into his mouth and began to suckle she felt the warmth running up her legs immediately rush to her core. When he continued to suckle her and pull on her lightly with his teeth she thought she was going to die.

Finally, she could feel herself giving way to his marvelous mouth. “JOSH…OH MY GOD!” she cried.

The orgasm that washed over her she could only describe as hard-core. She didn’t recognize the sound of her own vocal cords. The sounds emanating from her following her screaming of his name were primal and animalistic. Her body convulsed almost violently. 

It wasn’t until she was slowly coming down from the force of her orgasm that she realized he was holding her close to him. Nuzzling her ear, murmuring how beautiful she was. Her chest stopped pumping up and down as her breathing returned to normal.

She turned her head, looking straight into his eyes. “You amaze me.”

“I shouldn’t. It’s really not that hard to…”

“Shhh…don’t ruin this moment, Josh.” She quickly descended on his lips with her own, tasting herself on him. It always amazed her how different that taste was depending on who her partner was. She supposed it was because it was herself mixed with him. Turning on her side so their bodies were now full frontal with one another they continued their exploration of one another.

Finally she pushed him flat against the bed and slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Looking down she smiled. “Lucky for me you’re a master negotiator.”

He returned her smile accepting her convoluted compliment. He didn’t want to get into an argument with her about how easily she had caved, he’d expected a much longer standoff.

She reached behind her and began to stroke his engorged member. “I think you should be rewarded for your efforts, Mr. Lyman.”

“Geez, CJ, I would have thought we’d be past last names.” He smirked.

She leaned up and to the side of her bed. Reaching into the drawer of her night table and pulled out a small square foil wrapper. “I assume you don’t have one of these handy?” she asked while flicking it back and forth in front of him.

“Umm…no.” he shook his head and reached for the wrapper.

CJ pulled it closer to her chest. “Nope, I can do it.”

She just gave him one of her all knowing smiles and moved herself so she was straddling his legs, just below the juncture where they met his middle section. She ripped the package open and took the condom out, looking down at Josh’s cock.

She took it in a firm hand and slowly began running her hand up and down his shaft. His hips automatically arched up and into her hand. His eyes closed and a groan escaped from between his lips. She lifted her eyes up to his face, loving the look of pleasure splashed across it. Looking back down she brought her hand up to his head and ran her thumb across its velvety tip, swirling the pre-cum around the top of his head.

Josh bucked and hissed her name between clenched teeth. “Jesus, Claudia-Jean.”

She didn’t know why but she loved hearing him use her full name. She took the condom rolled it down until it sheathed him completely. Then lifted herself up and positioned herself at his tip. Josh looked up when he felt her heat against his tip.

“I meant what I said to you all those years ago, CJ.”

“What’s that?”

“You have a great body.” He responded and brought his hands up to cup her breasts.

She chuckled remembering that day all too well. How he’d loved tormenting her after she’d had a root canal. Boy what a mess of a day he’d turned that into she chuckled to herself. 

Quickly remembering where she was and what she was doing, she lowered herself a little so his tip was now inside her. She closed her eyes allowing herself to get used to the idea of Joshua Lyman being inside her, even a little. She felt his hands leave her breasts and take-up residence on her hips. She lowered herself a little further, realizing for the first time just how full he was.

Josh too had closed his eyes when she’d originally lowered herself onto him. Relishing the feeling of CJ’s inner walls surrounding him, feeling taunt and warm. When she began to lower herself further down, he opened his eyes and placed his hands on her hips, giving her support as she continued to descend upon him. Once he was completely in her, she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded her head. “Yeah. Just getting used to…you.”

“Kay.”

They stared at each other a long while before CJ began moving. Slowly at first, still getting used to Josh’s length and width. For his part, Josh stayed still for those first thrusts, letting CJ get used to him as she stated and letting her set the pace. Then he slowly began to match her, finding their rhythm. 

“ CJ.”

“I know.” She panted, throwing her head back while Josh closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold out if he actually watched CJ in the throes of passion.

Feeling her getting more and more comfortable on top of him he took a chance and began thrusting harder and harder into her. He knew he was close and under no circumstances wanted to climax before her. 

“Uh, Josh, oh…please…” she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, needing to connect with him even more. In doing so, the shift in position had his sliding member stroking her clit. It took only a few more thrusts for her to come undone. Shouting his name and breathing hard all in the same breath.

When the height of her climax was over Josh slowed his pace, allowing her to regain her senses. Once she did, CJ returned their rhythm to their earlier quicker pace. Within moments Josh had his release. Exploding his seed into the condom wrapped around his shaft. The slowing of their remaining thrusts seemed to CJ, to have a direct correlation with Josh’s breathing returning too normal. Finally he stopped pumping into her, opening his eyes.

“Hi.” He smiled up at her lazily.

“Hi, yourself.” She smiled back trying to get off of him. 

“Stay.” He said, putting pressure on her hips with his hands. He was too sensitive at the moment; he needed to allow normal sensation to return to that particular region.

“Alright. You okay?”

“Yeah, just need a couple seconds.”

“Kay. That was nice.”

“It was.”

He took in a deep breath letting it back out, “Okay, I’m good.” He helped CJ up and off of his hips.

She lowered herself down on her side of the bed, resting her head on his chest, her leg lazily lying on top of his, her arm also on his chest. Her hand caressing slow circles on his muscular chest. His hand automatically began to run up and down her side.

They lay there like that, not speaking, for a while, each in their own worlds. Josh finally made a motion of wanting to get up. “I need to take this off.” He gestured towards his nether region.

CJ lifted herself up. “The trash can is under the sink.”

“Kay.”

She held her head in her hand and watched as he walked to her master bath. She really wasn’t in a position to agree or disagree with Joey Lucas, since she truly didn’t go around sleeping with all the men in Washington, but she couldn’t help but admire Josh’s backside as he retreated.

When he’d disappeared she got herself up and pulled down the bedspread and sheets climbing into her beds warmth. When her head hit the pillow their actions hit her. She had just fucked the Deputy Chief of Staff. A moment of panic quickly engulfed her. What had they done? Okay, okay, Claudia Jean, calm down, this can be dealt with. This did not create a situation of sexual harassment. Though they work closely together and technically Josh could veto any story in her daily briefings, he wasn’t her boss. 

They were okay they’d done nothing wrong, right? Oh boy, who do you ask in this situation? Nobody, you keep your mouth shut. Oh God that’s exactly what she would tell everybody else was the wrong answer. 

Once Josh had the condom dispensed with and had washed himself off he splashed some warm water onto his face looking into the oval shaped mirror above CJ’s vanity. He stood starring at his reflection for a few seconds, contemplating his next move. This is awkward he decided. Do you stay or do you go? The lyrics to an old Clash song immediately popped into his head. Boy, this is a dilemma. It had been a long time since he’d had sex with a woman at her place, let along a one-night stand. He had no qualms that that was what this was. A one time deal, there was no relationship in the making here. He honestly wasn’t sure of himself and decided to play it by ear.

He cared greatly for CJ she was a friend. That’s what was making this whole situation so difficult, she wasn’t a nameless face, he didn’t want to hurt her, or make this moment uncomfortable for her. His discomfort he could handle, he did stupid things practically on a daily basis that made him uncomfortable, but this wasn’t about just him.

Okay, Joshua, may as well go out there and face the music, He couldn’t hide in the bathroom until she falls asleep and then sneak out. He could do this. He was an adult, so is CJ. They could handle this.

He walked back into the room to find her snuggled in bed. He looked at her face and found it plastered with a smile, which was making his stomach ache just a bit. A smiling CJ could be a very scary CJ. 

“So.” He commented as he did a visual sweep of the room for his clothes. 

CJ flipped the comforter open on the opposite side of the bed and asked, “You getting in?”

“You sure?” he eyed her suspiciously coming to stand next to the bed.

“Yeah, it’s late. Stay.” He noticed a warmth to her voice. 

“Uh kay.” He climbed in and lied on his back pulling the covers up to his waist. He reached over and flicked the lamp on the bedside table off. Darkness filled the room and its two occupants remained quiet. Each assessing what to do next as this was very unchartered water for both of them.

Finally the lateness of the hour hit their tired bodies and both fell into a deep sleep.

 

&&&&

A crack of thunder woke CJ hours later. At first she was confused to find herself sleeping on the wrong side of the bed, on her side no less instead of her stomach like she normally woke. She knew it was her bed just from the feel of the mattress and the blankets surrounding her. She opened one eye to the faint light streaming into the room and confirmed it to be hers. She suddenly realized a body was next to hers. A warm male body, no correction, a warm naked male body was spooned against hers. An arm draped around her waist. Peeking down at said arm she abruptly remembered the night before. Josh! Josh Lyman’s naked body was nestled up against her. 

She instinctively snuggled against him and his warmth settled over her. Despite the fact that he was an inch or two shorter than she was, she felt secure and feminine wrapped in his arm. A smile spread across her face as she realized she liked the feeling.

This man truly was baffling her. He lay with her, still as can be. And yet during waking hours he was such a bundle of energy, in constant motion, whether he was physically moving through the halls of the west wing, sitting at his desk, his leg bouncing up and down, or pacing a room. Usually his mouth in motion as well, never letting go of something he believed in. Remembering how his mouth had felt against various parts of her anatomy the night before she felt her face getting warm. She wondered if she’d ever be able to look at his mouth again without remembering his talents. She glanced at her alarm clock on the nightstand, ten twenty-six. Thank god it’s Sunday and a day off she thought. Otherwise they’d both be very late.

She contemplated getting out of bed, but admitted to herself she liked her current position. It’d been a while since she’d woken in a man’s arms. She once again looked down at Josh’s arm currently held against her abdomen and placed her arm onto it hugging it closer to her. Crazy she knew, but she couldn’t help herself, he really did have nice arms and after all she was a woman. What woman wouldn’t be enjoying this? She also knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up and became that bundle of energy. Lying in bed while being awake was probably more than he’d ever be able to handle.

She lay there for a few minutes more, relaxing in the peacefulness of her quiet room, her warm bed, the comfort of Josh’s body and listened to his soft even breathing. She wanted to turn around and look into his face, wondering what a peaceful Josh looked like, but didn’t want to disturb him.

It was at that moment she felt him move ever so slightly and knew he was waking and a discomfort began to take over her. It was the next morning. How does this go? Should she make him breakfast? Hump she laughed to herself, yeah right! Make coffee? Offer him a shower? Go out for breakfast? Does he just leave without any of those things? What happens now?

Josh knew he wasn’t in his own bed just by the feel of the mattress. Man this is hard he thought to himself about the bed he found himself on. Oh, but this isn’t! There was a soft silky body lying in his arms. Oh yeah, CJ. He was with CJ, in her bed. Wow, they actually…okay don’t go there. He needed to concentrate on now. What should he do? Sneak out before she wakes up. No…that’s just wrong. Get up and make some coffee, read the newspaper while waiting for her to wake up? I mean, what do you do in this situation?

He lay there racking his brain when he felt her run her hand ever so slightly along his arm. “Mornin’.” He responded to her movement

“Morning. Sleep okay?”

“Hmm. You?”

“Yeah.” She turned and looked into his sleepy eyes. “You don’t look well rested.”

“I’m not. We were up late.” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah.” She smirked.

“Plus, this bed is from the stone ages, CJ. Jeez, how do you sleep on this thing?”

“You didn’t have any problems!”

“Well, my sleeping didn’t really have anything to do with your bed, it had more to do with…well, you.”

“Oh.” Good one she thought. That’ll go down in the record books as one of the lamest comebacks of all time.

Josh rolled onto his back and stretched. Chasing the cobwebs in his sleepy head away as he did so. He hoped it would allow him the ability to reason. Try to figure out what was supposed to come next in this situation. He decided honesty was always the best policy.

“So. What do we do now?” 

CJ could hear doubt and a trace of humor in his voice. “Haven’t got a clue.” She grinned.

Josh just chuckled, rolling back onto his side wrapping his arms around her. “How am I suppose to ever get angry at you again?”

“You! Angry with me! Oh please.”

“It’s been known to happen.”

“When?” she demanded.

“When you prove me wrong.”

She snuggled into his chest and laughed. He’d managed to break the ice; any chance of awkwardness creeping into the moment was gone. Josh Lyman, jackass, was back. Okay, loveable jackass. She conceded.

Okay there was a bit of awkwardness while she tried to figure out whether his stiffness was a normal early morning stiffness, or whether he was getting turned on. The only reason she couldn’t figure it out was she had no point reference. It wasn’t like she’d ever woken up with Josh before, and he did seem rather…well hard for just an early morning erection.

She looked up and noticed his eyes were closed. “You still tired?”

“Yeah, but no more than normal. You?”

“No. I slept pretty good.”

“CJ, I think I need a good two months of undisturbed sleep to feel normal again.”

“Maybe in another four years.” She teased.

“Maybe,” he opened his eyes and planted a kiss on her lips. Where did that come from? He wondered. But soon left that train of thought behind when CJ moaned in response.

Soon they were once again exploring each other’s bodies with their hands, lips, and tongues, still lying on their sides.

CJ slowly began to trail soft kisses along Josh’s chest. He placed his hands into her hair. Lightly stroking and playing with it, his fingers twirling it around and around. So soft, he thought. Once he realized she was trailing her kisses lower and lower he contemplated stopping her. He didn’t want her to be doing this to return the favor, knowing how she felt about this particular act.

“CJ.”

“Shh, Josh.”

Okay, don’t have to tell him twice.

Feeling her mouth on his tip brought about a buck and a groan. She licked and kissed his continuing growing member. Stroking it along its length with her tongue before softly nipping at it. The result of which nearly shot him out of his skin. She finally began sucking and he thought he was going to die.

“Jesus, CJ…Oh god.”

She smiled at his response. God, why was he affecting her so much? She took him deeper into her mouth and back up to the tip. Soon she was slowly fucking him with her mouth. 

Josh tried not to buck into her but couldn’t stop himself. He did however make a very conscious effort to be gentle and slow. “CJ, you’re gonna kill me.” He groaned allowing himself the pleasure of just feeling. Her mouth was warm and wet and slick. He soon recognized the tell tale signs of his on coming explosion and knew he had to stop her.

“CJ.”

“Hmm.”

“OH God, don’t do that.”

She smiled at his response.

“CJ, come here.” He said while placing his hands on her arms and dragging her up his body. “I’m gonna…”

“Isn’t that the purpose?” her eyebrows rose.

“I’d rather we were both enjoying…”

“I was enjoying myself.”

“CJ.”

“Okay, okay, no need to get uppity.”

“I wasn’t getting uppity.”

“What was that then?”

“That was sweet.”

“NO it wasn’t.”

“Sure it was.”

“How?”

“I…I was…trying not to come in your mouth. Considering our lack of…you know…um familiarity…”

CJ couldn’t help but laugh at his discomfort. “Okay. We can play the game your way.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

“So, where were we?”

“We were about to be here.” CJ reaching into her night table and retrieving a condom as she had done the night before.

“Right.” This time he took it from her lifting himself up on his heels to sheath himself. CJ looking on intently. He had no idea why it made him feel so self-conscious. Finally having managed to finish his task, he turned his attention back to CJ. 

Placing both his hands on the sides of her neck he began kissing her lightly. Tasting himself on her lips. She moaned and started to run her hands up and down his arms. Their tongues quickly began a well-choreographed dance eliciting groans and moans all the way around. Slipping his hands slowly down her front he found her breasts and began teasing her nipples.

CJ couldn’t believe how quickly she was ready for him. Her core was wet and hot and aching for his entry.

“Josh.”

“Hmm?”

“Now.”

“Kay.”

He gently pushed her onto the mattress and maneuvered himself above her and between her thighs. His hands flat against the mattress on either side of her shoulders. His tip pressed against her core. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah.”

He pushed gently into her a few times before entering her completely; stopping to look down at her to make sure she was okay. She returned his gaze and nodded her head slightly. Letting him no she was fine. He lowered his upper body down onto the sides of his arms, elbows to hands, and slowly began to pump his lower half. Drawing himself out to his tip before plunging back in. Their rhythm was slow at first, each savoring the feel of the other. 

Soon CJ’s thrusts became more demanding and Josh easily responded. He was getting closer and was beginning to worry. She was making noises and her face showed her pleasure, but he could tell he was getting closer than she was; he shifted his weight onto his left elbow and began caressing her breast with his right hand. She arched her back into him and closed her eyes. Her mouth opening to form an o shape. That’s when he realized there really hadn’t been much foreplay for her this time around. I’m such an ass he admitted.

He replaced his hand with his mouth, taking her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged on it. CJ felt the tug run from her nipple to her center in seconds. She knew between Josh’s sex slamming into her and the sensation his mouth was having on her she was going to reach her peak very soon.

She whimpered when Josh slowed his thrusts. “Josh…”

“CJ, I’m too close.” He grunted into her breast.

“Me too.” She somehow managed as she tried to quicken the pace again. Knowing he was far too close, Josh managed to stay in control of the speed despite her quicker thrusts and her assurances that she was close. She finally slowed to his again. Though frustration was beginning to set in.

Josh had always prided himself on being a quick study and therefore being able to easily size people and their reactions to situations. Having given her two orgasms within the last eight hours, even without CJ telling him, he could tell how close she was by the sounds she was making and the feel of her inner walls slowly beginning to contract around him. Shifting his weight to his left arm he awkwardly reached down between them and found her erect nub briskly beginning to stroke it firmly with his finger.

Within seconds CJ’s body was convulsing forcefully underneath him. With the feel of her contractions on his cock and despite the use of a condom, he could feel her warm secretions. He removed his hand from between them when her body showed signs of relaxing, he replaced his arm along side her.

He tired to continued to plunge into her at the same pace but CJ had plans of her own. Having come down from her high she took things into her own hands. Quite literally as she placed her hands on Josh’s ass and squeezed. She mimicked the movements with her sex as she continued to clasp her inner walls around his engorged organ and quickened the pace of their thrusts once again. 

Just when she thought he was going to last forever she ran her tongue along his neck and sucked his skin into her mouth and began nibbling. That proved to be his undoing. A groan or growl, she wasn’t sure what she would call it, although she knew it was quite possibly the sexiest sound she’d ever heard, escaped from within in him as he exploded rather impressively. He hips slowed before finally coming to a halt, his head bowing down to hers, resting his forehead on hers and opening his eyes to meet hers.

She could feel the rapid beating of his heart and noticed his breathing was still haggard when he uttered, “Am I in heaven?”

CJ didn’t answer as she lay speechless and closed her eyes. Who is this guy?

He slowly withdrew and ambled into the master bath once again. Cleaning himself up, he again splashed his face with water, he placed a bit of CJ’s toothpaste on his finger and used it as a make shift toothbrush. Feeling human again.

CJ decided to get out of bed. She hastily clothed and departed the room.

Josh came out of the bathroom happy to see the bed empty. He didn’t think he could take another round of sex with CJ any time soon. He grabbed his boxers, socks, and pants, putting them on and frowning when he couldn’t find his shirt. Then remembered it had been dispensed with in the living room. 

Entering the room, he found it empty. He assumed, correctly, that CJ was in the kitchen. He saw his undershirt lying on the floor, on top of CJ’s jacket. He reached down, picked both garments up placing CJ’s on the back of the sofa and slid into his undershirt. Looking around he found his dress shirt and pulled it on as well. Leaving it unbuttoned.

By pure instinct he walked over to his suit jacket hanging on the back of a recliner and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. As he started pushing buttons to see if he had a list of missed calls CJ walked into the room carrying a coffee in each hand.

“Shit.”

“What?” CJ asked as she reached him, placing his coffee on the table and taking a sip of her own.

“Leo’s called twice.” When she didn’t reply he continued, “I’ve gotta call him back, CJ.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. When did he call?”

“Seven forty-five and eight ten.” He replied while punching speed dial and waited for only a brief moment.

“This morning?” she asked. He shook his head in the affirmative.

“Hey, it’s me.”

CJ sat on her sofa watching Josh, trying to read his face to figure out what Leo was saying on the other end. At the moment she figured Josh was being chastised.

“I know, Leo. I’m sorry,” he was shaking his head, “I know, twenty four-seven.” Silence followed.

“I didn’t make it home.”

More silence.

“I know, it should be within reach when I’m sleeping.”

Even more silence while Josh picked the coffee off the table and took a quick sip then froze. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly and placed the mug back down. When his hand was free he ran it through his hair.

“I’m on my way.”

Another brief silence.

“An hour. I’ve gotta go home, shower, change. An hour, Leo.” He sighed and flipped his phone shut.

“I’ve gotta go.” He repeated to her.

“I know. Should I be waiting for a phone call?” she asked.

“Nope. Nothing you can do.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just enjoy the rest of your day off. Take a bubble bath, go shopping, read a book, just enjoy it.”

“Are you going to at least give me a hint?” 

“Stackhouse, that’s all I’m gonna say.” He said while doing his shirt up. Then putting on his shoes.

“Kay. Hold on a minute before you go.” CJ commanded before picking up his coffee and disappearing into the kitchen once more. Less than a minute passed before she returned with a travel mug.

“Here.” She placed it in his hand.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.”

He placed his hand on the doorknob turning it to leave, but stopped before turning around, “Would it be inappropriate to kiss you right now?” He asked.

CJ tilted her head slightly and smiled, “No.”

He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She had expected a quick peck, but it was anything but chaste. He placed his free hand on her neck and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth at the end of a much longer kiss than anticipated.

With reluctance they parted.

“I’ve gotta go, Leo’s waiting.” He turned back to the door.

“Josh.”

“Yeah.”

“Try and get home at a decent hour tonight and get a good night’s sleep.”

“I’ll try.”

With that he was gone. CJ stood starring at her door for a few minutes in a trance. Trying to figure out how exactly she and Josh Lyman had fallen into bed together. Her ringing telephone pulled her out of her hypnotic state.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Josh?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Um…” she was confused, she knew he didn’t forget anything, it wasn’t like he’d arrived with anything but her. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t think so, but sometimes I don’t think ahead.”

“Josh!” he did exasperate her sometimes.

“I’m calling you.”

“Josh! You’re not making any sense.”

“You’re my first call, CJ.”

That line brought a huge smile and laugh from her. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Bye, Josh.”

“Bye, and CJ?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my only call.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” He answered before the phone clicked dead in her ear.

For a great part of the day CJ thought about Josh and his position at the White House. She couldn’t help but notice that morning how tired he’d looked when talking with Leo on the phone. He also looked like the last place he wanted to be going on his day off was back to work. But then, whom would, she wondered to herself. But like the rest of them, when duty called, Josh responded with no questions asked. 

She also couldn’t help but think about how demanding his job was. Sure they all had demanding jobs, but she wasn’t a naïve schoolgirl, she realized that there were varying degrees of demands placed on all of them. That one phone call had given her a greater respect for the position he held. It couldn’t be easy implementing Leo’s plays. Well…the Presidents really, but still…it didn’t matter who was calling the shots, it couldn’t be easy day after day, month after month, year after year. Not to mention all the policies he seemed to be forever writing, the strategizing alone would wear her down. Once again, they were the Presidents policies, but it was usually Josh that put those policies in writing and into action. The very thought of it made her feel sick. She didn’t know how he did it. Knowing those very policies would eventually get voted on in house. How many hours a day did he spend negotiating? She knew she could never do it.

&&&&

“Morning, CJ.”

“Good morning, Carol, enjoy your days off?”

“Yes, although I don’t think mine were as eventful as yours.” Carol smirked.

For a brief moment panic raised in CJ’s chest. But then she remembered Josh’s phone call. He’d told her she would be his only call. She took that to mean he wasn’t about to run around telling everybody they’d slept together. Of course, there was always the chance he’d told Sam. Sam was the man’s best friend, but surely Josh knew telling Sam would be as good a blabbing it over a mega phone. The man gossiped like a loose-mouthed Rona Barrett.

“Why do you say that?” she decided to play dumb.

“The flowers on your desk.”

“Flowers?” 

“Beautiful flowers, strange vase.” Carol replied.

CJ walked into her office and stood starring at the bouquet of flowers sitting beside her fish bowl. Any doubt she had that Josh had sent them vanished when she noticed them sitting in her travel mug. She laughed walking over and removed the card from its envelope.

Claudia Jean;  
Had a wonderful time. Best sleep I’ve gotten in well… four and a half years. Sorry about the abrupt departure can’t tell you how much I enjoyed the coffee. Thanks for trusting me.  
Josh.

Walking around and sitting at her desk she looked out into the bullpen while slipping the card into her desk drawer. He really could be a sweet heart.

“So, who they from?” Carol asked.

“A friend.”

“Not gonna tell me are you?”

“No.”

“Okay, hope it was as good for you as it obviously was for him. I mean, who sends flowers anymore?”

CJ just smiled and looked at her flowers. Definitely very good, Carol, you’ll never know just how very good.

 

~~WW~~

“It wasn’t weird?” Kate asked.

“No, you know what, it wasn’t. Waking up the next morning maybe a bit, but not afterward. It was actually nice.” 

“It wasn’t strange at the office that day or even the next few…years?” Kate chuckled into her glass.

“No, it wasn’t. I was worried about senior staff, but if anybody thought anything they never asked me. And considering who senior staff was at the time, no one suspected, because if they had, they would have asked.” 

“Wow, who knew?”

“Like I said, Kate, Josh Lyman would definitely surprise you. He only lets people see what he wants them to. I think it was a reflection of the position he held. He had to be guarded. He was basically the Bartlet administrations bad cop. So that’s the image he projected to the world. Especially the Republican world.” CJ offered.

The two remained silent for a few minutes before CJ piped up, “So, you and Will, huh?”

Kate looked stunned, “Are we that obvious?”

“Yeah.” CJ laughed.

“I guess we haven’t learned yours and Josh’s discretion.”

“Maybe when you’re as old as us.”

“Hmm. Well, you ready to go?

“Yeah, lets get outta here.” CJ offered while letting her mind roam one last time to that night long ago. She often wondered if he gave it any thought on nights when he was home alone. She knew she did. It had been an incredibly eye opening experience for her. One she knew she wouldn’t soon forget. Not that she wanted to.

The End.


End file.
